


Retweet?

by Cringeiip



Series: Blocked Universe [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Idiots in Love, Multi, No Pandemic, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringeiip/pseuds/Cringeiip
Summary: Came home to my husband napping on the couch and my one year old trying to smother him-----You don't have to read blocked to understand this
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Agamemnon/Clytemnestra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Helen of Troy/Menelaus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Odysseus/Penelope
Series: Blocked Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751368
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Retweet?

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya'll I would try to make my twitter fic dreams come true.

odysseus  
@odieio

replying to  @achillespelides

i literally have no idea how you got verified.

Achilles ✔ @achillespelides

was no one gonna tell me that destiel was canon in Spanish or was i just supposed to find that out myself

❤ 39 10:36 PM - November 30, 2020

3 people are talking about this

[]Bri[]  
@briseisig

anyone else just see achilles run across campus or was that just me

❤ 56 7:48 AM - December 1, 2020

Achilles ✔  
@achillespelides

replying to  @sadlypat

I TOLD YOU IM SORRY PLEASE

patroclus @sadlypat

all I wanna do is cuddle and play stardew valley is that too much to ask

❤ 1.5K 9:08 AM - December 1, 2020

621 people are talking about this

[]Bri[]  
@briseisig

can ya'll please go and be happy someplace else i honestly cannot deal with this right now

❤ 76 9:11 PM - December 1, 2020

[]Bri[]  
@briseisig

replying to  @Penenelope

should of let him finish

Penelope @Penenelope

just came home to my husband napping on the couch and my one year old trying to smother him

❤ 57 7:37 PM - December 2, 2020

Achilles ✔  
@achillespelides

everyone else is still using horoscopes meanwhile im using subway surfers word of the day to plan my week

❤ 5.3K 1:44 AM - December 3, 2020

2.6K people are talking about this

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out the rest or follow me on tumblr if you want.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ciipinyomomsdms


End file.
